


Fear

by Awnyaa



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 13:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awnyaa/pseuds/Awnyaa
Summary: Itachi had only felt fear like this once before.





	Fear

Itachi had felt fear many times in his life.

As an Uchiha, Itachi knew nobody could tell he was afraid. Nobody would dare mention it even if they did.  
He remembered back to the last time he felt this fear.

Twenty-five years ago, the day his beloved little brother was born. He remembered seeing that pitch black patch of hair laying on top of the most beautiful face he had ever seen.

When he first saw Sasuke, the new born was crying, wailing around and uncomfortable in the cold world he was just brought into. His dark eyes screwed closed as he clenched his tiny fists and cried.

Mikoto held the young child close, trying her best to sooth him. She looked then at her eldest son and smiled warmly, gesturing for him to come closer to her and the baby in her arms.

“This is your brother, Itachi. He looks just like you did.” She smiled, angling her arms so Itachi could see the bright red cheeks of his new sibling.

Itachi was still in awe as he moved towards the bed his mother lay in. His small hand slowly moved out towards Sasuke, pausing a few inches away to look up at his mother in question.

“Go on,” she encouraged, “get to know your brother.”

So Itachi gently placed his small hand over his brother’s tiny fist.

Tear filled dark eyes sprung open and looked at him.

The small, toothless mouth opened in curiosity.

Itachi was expecting another scream of displeasure at that moment, but none came.

That tiny fist that his hand was on top of slowly opened and tiny fingers took one of his own in their grasp.

Itachi let his façade fall for the first time in many years as his eyebrows shot up in response.

“He likes you.” His mother smiled.

That was the first he had genuinely felt fear.

He knew all too well how cruel the world was, how dangerous.

His blood ran cold at the thought of anything happening to his brother, of anything ever causing those eyes to fill with tears the way they just had been.

Itachi looked upon his tiny body in awe. This was his brother and Itachi knew in that moment that he would end up giving up his own live, happily, to save this tiny boy.

And now, twenty-five years later he felt that same coldness in his veins. That very same fear.

Itachi had been through much, too much, in his thirty years of life, including his own _death._

But standing here now, he was reminded of the only time his fear had ever taken control of him.

Once again Itachi was looking down at a tiny young boy, not even two hours old.

The child had the same hair as his brother had and the same rosy cheeks. The differences, however were remarkable.

This child in his arms now had eyes as white and pure as those of his mother. No pupils or coloured iris’.

And the child was quiet, white eyes open wide in curiosity, no noise coming from his mouth.

As he looked up at the older man, his tiny mouth seemed to turn upwards and then his eyes closed once more, content with what he has seen.

Itachi wanted to pull this boy into his chest, to protect him from everything and anything that could cause him harm.

“Kazue” he whispered, barely audible.

For years he had questioned why he survived, why he was brought back for the dead to _live_ while so many others did not.

Now he knew.

Looking down at the tiny boy in his arms he knew.

Once again, he felt that fear and he made the same promise as he had twenty-five years before.

_I will protect you._

 

* * *

According to google, the name 'Kazue' means Single Blessing.

 

I hope you enjoyed! 

 


End file.
